OBJECTIVES: 1. Utilization of membranous lipid substrates by membranous enzymes will be investigated on phospholipid-diacylglycerol interconversions and glucocerebroside biosynthesis in microsomes and the membranous lysophospholipase of mycoplasma. 2. Colored and fluorescent derivatives of lipids have been synthesized. They will be used to develop simple and rapid assay procedures for enzymes of lipid metabolism and for diagnosing the lipid storage diseases. They will also be used to study transport, fusion and storage of lipids.